A Fellow Marine
by Punish-The-Guilty
Summary: What if mac encountered another marine when he's chasing a serial killer? Everything can't be black and white.


A Fellow Marine

Hello everyone. This is my first one-shot not to mention the first Punisher CSi Ny crossover. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM is greatly appreciated. Let me know what you think. Good, bad?

* * *

><p>Mac was on the trail a serial killer the degenerate had murdered dozens of children in the past few years: a true monster. Now he had another innocent child in his hands, six year old Billy Sampson had been kidnapped from his kindergarden feildtrip. It had been another late night, when Mac had received an anonymous tip. He had to follow it, everyone else had already gone home, 99-1 that by the time back-up arrived it would be too late, and he would be damned if he let any more innocent children die.<p>

Mac screeched to stop near an abandoned warehouse, silently getting out of the car he slowly crept up to the building, gun drawn. As he got closer he noticed the door was already ajar, the shattered lock was lying on the concrete. Foreboding clawing up his spine, Mac risked a look inside.

Red...Mac's heart stopped and his blood froze. Blood was splattered all over the walls and floor. So much. Mac nearly stumbled as he entered the building. Maybe he still had a chance to catch the killer, maybe he could stop this from happening (again). Clinging to this thought he continued onward, until he noticed a yawning door on his left. Slithering up to it he flashed a look inside. A tall dark figure was crouched next to a smaller one.

"Freeze! Hands behind your head!" Mac yelled

Slowly the dark clad figure rose and placed his hands behind his head.

"Turn around!" Mac shouted again. The man complied gradually turning to face him.

Mac did a double take. He knew this man. He recognized the icy blue eyes and stern profile, but there was something exceptionally alien about them as well.. Suddenly Mac remembered.

Castle?

* * *

><p>Many Years earlier<p>

Mac had just returned from a tour in Vietnam and was on his way home, but for now he was stuck in an LA airport waiting for his connection to New York. Other marines were also waiting for their flights, the most noticeable of them that was using crutches was going to New York as well.

Seeing that there was still time before the flight, he approaching the other man, but was saved the trouble of an introduction.

"What's your name marine?" The stranger asked.

"Captain Mac Taylor."

"Captain Frank Castle" the man replied.

They shook each others hands. Coincidentally they ended up sitting next to each other in the plane. The flight mostly consisted of comradely conversation.

After the plane landed, they both left together. Mac slowed his pace to keep up with his incapacitated companion. As they reached the terminal they shook hands once more.

"Good Luck" Captain Castle replied brusquely

"You too" Mac affirmed

As Mac was leaving, he glanced back to see his new acquaintance encompassed in the arms of a beautiful blond woman and two small children. Mac smiled.

* * *

><p>Suddenly everything connected in Mac's mind. He remembered hearing about an AWOL marine gone vigilante… a marine that had watched his family be murdered. Mac had never put much thought into it, but now he wished he had. He had been devastated when he lost Claire, he couldn't imagine losing a wife and children at the same time. Frank had seemed so happy the last time Mac had seen him, now he radiated anger and misery.<p>

"Taylor?" Frank questioned causing Mac to snap back to the present.

"What happened" Mac asked quietly

"He won't be hurting anymore children" came the stony reply.

Mac was stunned. He had been living in a world of black and white for a long time. He had always been the one who went by the book; the one that told everyone to not let emotions get involved. But now the grayness was turning everything hazy. The man that Frank had killed was a monster, how many times had Mac seen criminals get out on a technicality. But then again The Punisher was a dangerous vigilante. Mac unknowingly shared Frank's thoughts " in certain extreme circumstances the law is inadequate…

Silently swearing, Mac knew what he had to do. He quickly replaced his sidearm in its holster. Frank's only reaction was to raise an eyebrow.

"You need to get out of here." Mac sighed.

Frank wasted no time calling the whimpering child forward. Frank bent down and began to speak to him.

"This man in a policeman" Frank said gesturing to Mac" He's going to take you back to your Mommy and Daddy."

His tone was so gentle and caring that Mac's heart twanged at the memory of the dead Castle children. The boy ran to Mac who quickly scooped him up.

Frank turned to leave, but paused "So what's the story gonna be" he asked. Mac shrugged " I came here on a tip, and had to choose between chasing you or staying with the kid." Both men briefly made eye contact as an understanding passed between cop and vigilante as different as they were they were more alike than they knew.

Widowers. Protectors. Fellow marines.


End file.
